


// OVERJOYED //

by easykid



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, S&M, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is literally just porn if that aint your thing then check out another one of my works!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easykid/pseuds/easykid
Summary: Life on the road wasn't always easy, but it wasn't always hard, either. Touring the world and sharing your work with others who chose to listen and seeing the joy on their faces made it all worthwhile. Still, it sure as hell was nice to spend time with those he'd spent so long away from, and finally being able to spend some time alone when tours were all said and done with.Well, mostly alone.





	// OVERJOYED //

Life on the road wasn't always easy, especially when you were so far away from home; missing friends, family, and the holidays you used to spend with them together. Dan missed it all, finding himself stressed whenever tours went on longer than a few months, worrying when he couldn't always reach the ones he loved while he was so far away, always assuming the worst.   
  
But it wasn't always hard, either, touring the world and sharing your work with others who chose to listen and seeing the joy on their faces made it all worthwhile. Still, it sure as hell was nice to spend time with everyone he spent so long away from, and finally being able to spend time alone when tours were all said and done with.   
  
Well, mostly alone.   
  
Dan awoke with a start, tossing his head lightly and inhaling a shaky breath of air, a heavy weight beginning to settle itself on his chest as his eyes strained against the harsh light that shone through his apartment window. He raised his body slightly to stretch, ungodly pops and cracks from his body following as he began to shake off the many hours of sleep he was nowhere near used to having. He let out a loud groan at the feeling, flopping back onto the cheap bed below him with a soft thud, a small yawn escaping from his throat shortly after.   
  
The weight began to stir at the movement, a disturbed whimper sounding below him in response, making Dan investigate the source, shifting his gaze to the weight on his chest, who now stared back in slight annoyance.   
  
Dan began to laugh at the sight, lifting an arm to stroke through the figure's jet black hair in apology, scowl softening at the contact. "Sorry, love. Did I wake you?" He smiled sheepishly, his hand moving to stroke at the other man's beard playfully.   
  
"Sure did." Kyle huffed, taking Dan's hand in his own to give it a forgiving kiss before nestling his head back against his chest, indulging in the final few moments of rest Dan would allow him.   
  
Which wasn't long, for Dan began to gently pry at Kyle's vice grip he currently had around his waist, making him only tighten it and grumble in response. "Oh don't give me that." Dan rolled his eyes, prying more insistent as he slowly wriggled his body out from under him, Kyle's whines growing louder the more he moved.   
  
"Kyle!" He sighed, grip on Kyle's wrist tightening as he tore his arms off from around him, finally freeing himself of Kyle's borderline painful grasp and moving to lean over the side of the bed and catching his breath.   
  
"You're a real pain sometimes you know!" He hissed at Kyle, who was now being dragged out of bed by his ankles, defeated groans trailing behind his limp body as he slid to the floor. Kyle picked himself up with a yawn, letting his back rest against the side of the bed and giving Dan a tired grin. "Can't always make it easy for ya." He teased, a weak wink following, making Dan scoff and push his head away lightly.   
  
"You never do." He replied, tapping the back of Kyle's shoulders to get him on his feet, to which Kyle reluctantly obliged. Kyle gave another whine as he stood, turning to Dan to pull him up into a lazy kiss, making Dan snort at the low amount of effort put into it as he pulled away. "Still not up, huh?"   
  
"Not really." Kyle yawned again, running his hands through his nest of a hairstyle, beginning to rub the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Well hurry up. Today's grocery day and I don't want to deal with your whining." Dan scolded lightly, punctuating his words with a harsh smack to Kyle's ass, making him let out a startled yelp and a flustered laugh as he buried his face in Dan's neck, the long strands that made up his beard rubbing against his skin.  
  
Kyle let out a sigh, running his hands up Dan's bare chest and beginning to play with the fine hairs below his collarbone, a small smirk playing on his lips as he spoke. "Whatever you say, Daddy."   
  
Dan's face froze along with Kyle's entire body, clearly taken aback by the little nickname that slipped from his mouth without much thought. "... Sorry?" Dan questioned, brow raised slightly as Kyle struggled to find his words, face completely pink in embarrassment.   
  
"Oh, I— um— Sorry I didn't— I wasn't thinking. It just came out and—... fuck. Sorry." Kyle quickly took his hands away, now fiddling with them anxiously as he felt Dan's eyes staring holes into him, not sure what else to say. "It's just— it's just a weird thing I like and I let it slip, didn't mean to freak you out none." He began to apologize, avoiding Dan's gaze as best as he could, given how much taller he was compared to the older man, unsure of what kind of reaction he'd get.   
  
The reaction he received wasn't at all expected, as it was nowhere near disgust or confusion, rather the opposite. Dan raised a hand to cup under Kyle's chin, tilting it upward and forcing him to stare into his deep blue eyes and the deep blush that was spread across his cheeks.   
  
"It's not weird." Dan breathed, taking Kyle's hands in his own and pulling him closer to his own form, moving to whisper in his ear with a growl. "... And you definitely didn't freak me out." He grinned, licking the shell of his ear, giving it a few playful nips before taking Kyle’s hand and moving it to cup over his growing bulge, making Kyle groan at the realization of just how badly the name had affected him.   
  
"Fuck, Dan. I didn't think it'd get you going that bad." He laughed breathlessly, his hand beginning to rub and grope at the area, making Dan sigh softly. "Yeah, well, I didn't think _you_ would be the one calling _me_ that, either. So I guess we're both surprised." Dan fired back, a sly smile playing on his lips as Kyle looked away in shame.   
  
"Ass." Kyle groaned, letting Dan pull him back onto the bed and into his lap, sighing contently as he began to suckle at his neck, gripping his hips roughly and grinding himself against Kyle's half hard cock. Dan growled in his ear, taking one hand to slap painfully across Kyle's ass and the other to yank him by the hair. "Now, is that any way to speak to your daddy, Kitten?" He purred, nipping at Kyle's bare collarbones as he clawed a hand across his back, making Kyle arch in response.   
  
"N.. No, Daddy." Kyle whimpered, gripping at Dan's shoulders as he shuddered at the contact, wanting more of it. "Please, more."   
  
"I've got you, Kitten." Dan mused, sliding a hand down Kyle's abdomen and into his boxers, lightly tracing a finger across his length and gripping his balls lightly, making him mewl and thrust weakly into his touch. Dan began peppering his neck with kisses, stopping to suck hard on particular spots, leaving dark red marks behind each time he did. Kyle moaned at the thought of having to cover them up later when they finally had to leave their apartment, wondering if Dan would still be as dominant as he was now and force him to leave them exposed for everyone to see.  
  
"Touch me, Daddy. Make me cum." Kyle pleaded, hiding his face in Dan's neck, nearly ashamed of how flustered he must sound to him, how much pride Dan must be taking from him right now.   
  
Which was a lot, judging by the shit eating grin he currently had on his face, completely aware of what he was doing to him as he lifted his hand out from Kyle's boxers and up to his mouth. Kyle avoided Dan's piercing eyes as he spat in his hand, Dan giving him a cocky 'thank you' before sliding it back where it once was, beginning to coat the base of his cock and pumping it slowly, making him let out a low moan as he tilted his head back, concentrating on the feeling.   
  
"You're making us late, you know. I hope you're going to make it up to me." Dan teased, gripping Kyle's cock tighter as he stroked him faster, his free hand tugging at his hair, making the sensation bittersweet as Kyle let out a low whine, seemingly at a loss for words.   
  
"I'll do whatever you want, Daddy. Anything." Kyle moaned, bucking his hips into Dan's hand and fucking himself faster against his nimble fingers, desperate for release.   
  
"You want to cum, don't you, Kitten?" Dan teased, making it painfully obvious at how shameful Kyle looked, begging for his touch, pleading for something, anything, that would bring him over the edge. Mercifully, he allowed him to continue his ragged movements, increasing the pace of his own as he watched him get closer and closer to that peak, listened to the pitch of his cries and hitch of his breath, revelling in the sense of power it gave him to hear how badly he was affecting him.   
  
"Yes! Please— ngh, please—!" Kyle mewled, knees beginning to shake as he struggled to hold himself upright, toes starting to curl as he felt himself teetering on the edge, begging for Dan to indulge him in his requests.  
  
"Do I turn you on so much that you're already about to cum? I'm flattered." Dan jabbed further, loving the deep shade of red it made Kyle's face turn when he flustered him and how tears would prick at his eyes, how his voice would shake as if he were about to cry. Still, though, he figured his torment had gone on long enough, deciding on granting his desperate pleas for release as he began to roughly jerk him, sucking at his neck before whispering in his ear. "Daddy's got you, Kitten, let go for me."   
  
That was all the reassurance Kyle needed, taking a hand off of Dan's shoulder to cover his mouth, eyes screwing shut as he struggled to control his breathing, hips beginning to move on their own as he neared release, helpless muffled moans spilling from his lips. A few more strokes and he was done for, throwing his head back as one particularly loud groan was ripped from his throat the same way Dan ripped his hand away from his mouth, wanting to hear everything he wanted to say in the moment.   
  
"Mm—! Fuck, Daddy—!!" Kyle practically screamed, sloppily bucking his hips into Dan's hand as he came on his stomach, thick strands of cum covering them both as he rode out his orgasm, loud, long moans leaking from his mouth as he caught Dan's eyes, lidded and glossed over with lust as he watched him, seemingly in as much of a trance as he was.   
  
"Shit, Kyle." Was all he could manage to say, biting his lip to hold back a moan that would nearly give away his dominant façade, still not quite done with the role, not yet.   
  
Kyle slumped above him, limp body falling against Dan's stiff one as he chased after his own breath, hands and legs trembling softly. Dan kissed Kyle's cheek in praise, massaging his tensed legs to get the blood flowing in them again as he whispered little sweet nothings in his ear. "Such a good boy for me, Kitten." He sang, playing with the sweat drenched strands of hair on his head as the afterglow set into Kyle, body finally finding its bearings as he began to relax, breathing returning to normal.  
  
Kyle sighed, appreciating the indulgence Dan had given him, though he planned on giving Dan more than just a thank you in return. Slowly he pushed himself away from Dan's loving touches, sliding off of his lap and onto the floor, kneeling before him and tugging suggestively at the waistband of Dan's boxers. Dan understood the message, grinning sheepishly before he tapped Kyle's hands away, removing the offending piece of clothing and finally freeing his cock from where it was so tightly confined, letting out a contented sigh at the feeling of the cool air hitting him.   
  
"You don't have to—" Dan began, noting how tired Kyle looked before they even began, and even more so now, concern filling his voice.   
  
"I want to." Kyle interrupted, gripping the base and giving it a slow lick, not leaving much room for protesting. "Fuck my mouth, Daddy." Kyle grinned, his cocky default returning to him almost instantly, making Dan cross his arms in mock annoyance.   
  
"I'll wipe that smile right off your face, Simmons." Dan hissed, gripping his hair harshly in his fist and tugging on it to force his mouth open before thrusting his cock inside, making Kyle choke softly on it. Despite the harsh treatment he moaned, clearly enjoying the abuse as Dan continued to move his hips without consideration, losing himself in the feeling quicker than anticipated.   
  
"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." Dan praised again, pulling himself out to grant Kyle a breath of air before thrusting right back in again, pushing himself deeper and deeper each time he came up to breathe. Kyle groaned around his cock, letting himself be used by Dan as his mouth became stiff, too far gone to stop even when he gagged or needed to come up for air.   
  
"So good— you make me feel so good, Kitten." Dan growled, hips beginning to move erratically as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak himself, debating whether or not to stop, head spinning. Kyle wasn't making it any easier, forcing himself to take all of him into his throat and letting out a guttural moan, making Dan float dangerously close to the edge as he let out a low moan himself, grip tightening on his head.   
  
"Fuck— hang on. Not yet." Dan hesitated, lifting Kyle off of him with a reluctant sigh as he eyed him curiously. Dan caught his breath, running a hand through his hair before standing knees nearly buckling as Kyle helped him find his balance. "On your back." He ordered, pointing to the bed and walking over to the table beside it, lifting out the bottle of lube they kept inside and pouring a generous amount in his hand. Kyle obeyed, laying back with his legs dangling over the side, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Dan stroke himself with a soft sigh.   
  
He walked back over with a devious smile on his face, taking the bottle of lube and pouring it all over Kyle's stomach, making him yelp and laugh in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, but was quickly interrupted when Dan scooped it up in his hands and began rubbing it between his thighs.   
  
"You're fairly flexible, yeah?" he grinned, lifting both of Kyle's legs to rest against Dan's chest, pushing his thighs together as best as he could, given how lanky his form was built.   
  
"You're fucking mental." Kyle laughed, pressing his thighs tighter. "You'd rather cum on my stomach than on my face? I'm wounded, Dan." Kyle pouted, reaching behind his legs to grip at Dan's cock and slowly guiding him between his closed thighs, earning a growl from the shorter man.   
  
"Don't make me punish you, Kitten." He warned playfully, sliding his cock fully between the soft flesh of Kyle's thighs with a soft moan, slowly setting a pace for himself.   
  
"Yes, Daddy." Kyle winked, moving his hips as best as he could in the restrained position he was held in, finding himself moaning as well at the feeling, his own cock brushing against Dan's every few thrusts, leaving him wanting more. "Am I gonna make you cum, Daddy?" He spoke smugly, reaching down to brush his fingers against Dan each time he finished a thrust, making him hiss sweetly.  
  
"You're testing your luck." He sneered, moving himself faster now. "But yeah— I'm— Fuck, I'm close." Dan panted, the denial he gave himself earlier catching up with him quicker than he would've liked, driving him closer and closer with every slight jerk of his hips, finding it difficult to hold himself back any longer.   
  
"Cum for me, Daddy." Kyle pleaded, though it sounded more like a taunt. Typical. Dan groaned, head lowering and face scrunching up as he felt himself begin to lose control, thrusts becoming sloppy and moans more frequent, leaving him breathless as he finally came undone. Curses and moans of Kyle's name escaped his lips faster than he could catch them as he came on Kyle's thin stomach, his grip on his legs tightening then releasing altogether, dropping them to his sides and falling gracelessly onto his chest.   
  
Kyle felt the wind leave him at the contact, a small cough leaving him as Dan hit his body with his own, beginning to curl itself around his similar to how he did before he was so rudely awaken.   
  
"Well, well, well. How the tables have turned." Kyle clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval.   
  
"Shut up." Dan grumbled, feeling himself begin to yawn as Kyle sighed before wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm not done with you yet, shopping can wait." He teased, raising his head to press a possessive kiss to Kyle's lips before nestling himself into his neck, feeling himself begin to doze off.   
  
"I'll hold you to that." Kyle laughed, petting a hand through the older man's matted hair, using the other to throw the disheveled covers over their tired bodies, eyelids heavy as he finally let them close, sleep slowly overtaking the two of them.   
  
  


Shopping could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! its been super long, I know, but in honour of Quarter Past Midnight I thought id come out of my hiatus and share a past work with you all just to get the inspiration and excitement up and going again! This isn't one of my typical fic topics, and definitely wont be for everyone, but hey, I'm back, that counts for something, right? Enjoy! More works coming soon ♥


End file.
